


Livia

by dsa_archivist, EA Karras (Anne)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, S&M, Series: Mountie Slayer Arc 3, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-14
Updated: 2000-11-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne/pseuds/EA%20Karras
Summary: Livia runs rampant, the truth about the other Tom, and funeral preparations for....Ray Kowalski?This story is a sequel toOn The Waterfront.





	Livia

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Title: "Livia" 
    author: EA Karras and Magnes
    Rating: R
    Warnings: Various beating ups. 
    Disclaimers: DS belogns to Alliance/Atlantis, Tom, James and the other
    OCs belong to us. Tara, Willow and Spike belong to Mutant Enemy 
    
    --- 
    
    Grissom held Eva close, unwilling and unable to put her down. When he'd
    seen Ray's body, he'd remembered everything. It hadn't really been too
    long ago when /he'd/ done things like that in the name of Vermis. What
    frightened him was that he had killed with the same spirit and pleasure
    that his daughter seemed to take. He sighed heavily and felt Alex's arms
    go around him. He relaxed into the embrace, determined to enjoy the feelings
    of security and love for as long as he could make it last. 
    
    "I missed you," Alex whispered into his hair. "When you weren't there,
    I thought you'd..." Alex choked, unable to finish the sentence and he
    pulled the Moloch even closer. He smiled as Eva's tail curled gracefully
    around his wrist and she used the hash marks on his sleeve to climb up
    onto his arm. "She's beautiful, Tom..." 
    
    "She picked her own name." 
    
    As they watched Eva discovered Alex's gold signet ring and set to trying
    to chew it off. 
    
    "I think she's hungry," commented Alex and Eva trilled sweetly in agreement.
    
    *** 
    
    Ben lay on Aja's bed in the apartment shared by Kowalski, Fraser, and
    the Grissom clan, staring up at the ceiling. The only thoughts able to
    pass through his sedative hazed mind were that Ray was dead and Livia
    had killed him. His own daughter, whom Ray had only wanted to love...
    
    He felt a cold hand stroking his and it briefly occurred to him to wonder
    why Calhoun was taking care of him. It didn't matter. He was here. They
    had both lost a friend and lover and now they were in a world that was
    not their own. He turned his hand, trying to find the vampire, needing
    to know he was not alone.  He felt Calhoun take his hand and hold it
    in a gentle clasp. 
    
    "Sleep, Benton," whispered the Sabbat. "Sleep. I'll be here." 
    
    *** 
    
    Livia paced back and forth as if on a tear. She glared at Vermis and
    growled. "I want to go after them!" 
    
    "Patience, dear. My, you do take after your father in that respect, don't
    you?" He laughed indulgently. "As soon as the childe is born, you will
    go. For now, content yourself to slaughter those who don't follow me."
    
    She smiled sweetly. "Well...all right." 
    
    *** 
    
    At Aja's insistence, Fraser took his lover home. He got some food into
    Kowalski, they took a shower together, and now they were curled up on
    the couch. Fraser held his lover in a gentle embrace and Cecil had relinquished
    his claim on Cecilia, allowing the prince to cradle the new baby. Cecil
    already resolved not to leave, knowing these men were too exhausted and
    stunned to deal with the children. 
    
    Ray was slowly falling asleep, his head on Fraser's chest. Sophia came
    along and climbed onto the couch with Woofy in her hold. She settled
    against Ray's leg, followed soon by Dief, then the Noor twins until they
    were covered by a blanket of children. Cecil smiled at the sight, wishing
    he could take a picture when Fraser nodded off as well. 
    
    *** 
    
    "So what's wrong with him?" 
    
    Tom stood in the hall by the nurses' station, glad to see the two no-nonsense
    vampires on duty as he spoke to Mina. They growled at him in stereo,
    annoyed that Calhoun was back in their clutches. 
    
    She checked James' charts. "He has the equivalent of a serious concussion,
    Tom.  From what the other men described Livia hit them with a psi-blast.
    Of the six men, your James has the highest level of psychic ability and
    that made him the most vulnerable to the attack." 
    
    Tom nodded, biting his lip. "Will he recover?" 
    
    "I'm not sure he'll be able to do it on his own. He may need help, either
    yours or Thomas'." 
    
    Tom nodded. "Alright if I stay with him?" 
    
    Dr. Turnbull snorted. "What, like I could keep you away?" 
    
    *** 
    
    "James?" 
    
    Calhoun groaned, or at least he thought he did. Someone was trying to
    get his attention and he didn't like it at all. He needed some serious
    alone and recoup time. Maybe... 
    
    "James." The voice was more insistent. "James, open your eyes and look
    at me." 
    
    Tom. Elation flooded his mind and he struggled to perform the simple
    request. He could barely open his eyes more than a slit and even that
    was too much. His head began to pound and a strange, sickening pain slammed
    into him. This was nothing like Adolph's attack - this pain was all in
    his mind. He managed to make a noise but he wasn't sure what it was.
    
    "Ok...just...just, rest, ok?" Tom was petting at his hair and it infuriated
    him to know that it was actually calming. That shit worked for Ray and
    Tom. He was a Sabbat, damnit, not a pet. "I have something I need to
    tell you." 
    
    Oh God. Now what? 
    
    "I made a deal with Wyrm." 
    
    He was quite sure Tom was very lucky he could barely move. He made a
    grunting noise that he hoped sounded a lot like a question. 
    
    "We help him...he helps us. We get him his body back, he'll give us our
    terrarium again. Sorta. He'll look out for us, at least. I know you'll
    be furious, James, but Vermis is worse than Wyrm and he won't stop at
    his world now that he knows about ours." 
    
    If he could bolt and run, he would have. That, or he would have strangled
    Tom on the spot. It was a tough choice. He started to shake his head
    then winced at the stab of agony the motion sent down his neck. 
    
    "Mmm," he couldn't help but whimpering, trying to keep from screaming
    instead. He smelled blood and knew it was his own. 
    
    Tom sucked in his breath as he saw the thin stream of blood slide down
    James' fair neck from his ear. He snuggled down further in the bed and
    made James as comfortable as he could, wrapping his body around the Sabbat.
    It wasn't by any mistake, though, that his head ended up close to James'
    ear and he felt a strange hunger come over him at the sight and scent
    of the blood. He gave in to the longing that seized him and slowly licked
    up the spilled blood. A low purr started deep in his throat, the sound
    that James loved, and slowly the Sabbat returned to his disjointed sleep.
    
    *** 
    
    Vermis stood in front of the bay of candles, muttering words under his
    breath. As he chanted, he waved his hands over the candles and smiled.
    
    He'd have them both soon enough. 
    
    *** 
    
    Grissom's eyes flew open and he let out an expulsion of breath. Alex's
    arms tightened around him in his sleep and he heard Eva trilling in her
    dreams on the pillow next to him. 
    
    He could see Livia. 
    
    He could see what she was doing. The countless innocents she was slaughtering.
    The horror she was creating. She was destroying their world with Vermis'
    blessing. 
    
    And a part of him, deep inside him that was still Vermis' consort rose
    to the occasion. Part of him was cheering her on. 
    
    He curled into a ball, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.
    He didn't want to see. He did not want to see. His thoughts turned to
    Ray and the killer in him was subdued once again. 
    
    Tom Grissom was still for a long time. He needed to talk to someone.
    Anyone. Carefully, he slid out of Alex's hold, covering the blonde warmly.
    He moved Eva right next to him and his tiny daughter curled up under
    Alex's chin. 
    
    *** 
    
    "Canadian Consulate, Constable Renfield Turnbull speaking. How may I
    help you?" 
    
    "Turnbull, it's Tom. The other Tom." 
    
    "Good morning, Thomas," said Renfield. He glanced at the clock. It was
    just after six AM and he'd just arrived to dust and straighten up. Already
    decked in an apron and armed with a feather duster, Turnbull was looking
    forward to the mindlessness of cleaning and, hopefully, sentry duty later
    on. He knew the Chicagoans were highly critical of what ridiculous figures
    he and Fraser cut standing guarding the consulate, but they couldn't
    appreciate what a release it could be, too, to have nothing to do but
    stand still and think. 
    
    "Renfield, I came to realize something this morning in a dream." 
    
    "Tell me," said Turnbull, dusting the woodwork with care. Constable Fraser
    would be here in half an hour and he wanted everything in order for his
    superior. 
    
    "I was worse than Livia. When I was Vermis' courtesan, I did what she's
    doing. I used to kill in his name and I liked it and I just laughed at
    the people I was killing. Now Ray's dead. Her own father. Renfield, what'll
    we do?" 
    
    A sadness descended upon the Mountie, but the Seeker did not rise to
    answer Tom.  It was Renfield who replied. 
    
    "We'll keep going forward, Thomas. We have a prince to bury and mourn.
    We have children and friends to care for. We'll tend our wounded, as
    Lord Caine said, and we'll plan our retaliation." 
    
    "But...it's just not fair." 
    
    "No, it's not. Ray did not deserve to die in such a way. All that remains
    is for us to see that the deserving pay for their sins." 
    
    "But I'm one of them." 
    
    "You /were/ one of them, Tom." 
    
    "No..." Tom was silent for a moment and Turnbull thought perhaps he'd
    hung up. "No, you don't understand." 
    
    "Tell me, then." 
    
    "I can feel him. It's still a part of me, and I can feel what she's doing.
    And I know it's wrong, but part of me wants her to do it." 
    
    Turnbull paused in his dusting. "I don't understand." 
    
    "I...nothing. It's all right, Constable. I'll um...I'll see you later."
    
    "Wait, what do you-" Nothing but a dial tone met his ear. 
    
    *** 
    
    To say their apartment was overpopulated was an understatement. One prince,
    two Mounted Slayers, a Sabbat, two Baltimore cops, two werewolves, three
    Enthos demons, a devil dog, a vampire king, and four black-haired Grissom/Calhoun
    daughters made for quite the full house and when the bathroom was empty
    you used it whether or not you needed it because god knew, when you needed
    it, someone else was in there. And this wasn't the whole crew because
    the two Toms, Jamey, Alex, Adolph, and Eva were still at the hospital.
    
    Ma Vecchio came to the rescue the moment Fraser called her to fill the
    rest of the clan in on the tragic events of the past few days. She insisted
    all the children and Cecil come to her house, including both Dief's and
    Guess. Aja and Benton's Diefenbaker declined, but Cassie gladly drove
    the rest of them over. That same day, Vecchio came to the apartment.
    
    "Stan, what the hell?" he asked quietly. 
    
    The red-haired detective sighed. "C'mon in, Vecchio. Got some people
    ya gotta meet. Want some coffee?" 
    
    "So long as you don't boil rats in the water." 
    
    "Huh. Spiders okay with you?" 
    
    "Fine." 
    
    Kowalski looked at Vecchio strangely, not sure if he could be believed.
    "Really?" 
    
    "Stella says they're good for you. Lots of protein." 
    
    "Don't tell Fraser." 
    
    *** 
    
    It was a traumatic day for Benton all around. Sitting at the table with
    Ray Vecchio was like torture. Looking at Ray Kowalski, who was clearly
    so anxious about him, was the hardest thing he could do. Calhoun stayed
    close. 
    
    Very close. It came as a shock to the former Mountie that he could be
    so dependant upon the Sabbat. There was a great deal of good in him.
    And his Ray had loved him. 
    
    /Oh god, don't think about him! Don't-/ 
    
    He couldn't stop the tears that welled into his eyes. He bit his lip,
    trying to control his tears. 
    
    It didn't help. Nothing helped. His Ray, his wondrous, gentle, loving
    Ray was gone. Dead. How could he hope to go on? 
    
    A strong hand fell onto his shoulder and gently squeezed. He looked up
    at Calhoun. In a flash of pity he remembered that the vampire didn't
    even have the release that tears offered. The room had fallen silent,
    even Stenos and San Diego ceased their bickering. 
    
    "Do you want to go lie down?" whispered Calhoun, knowing there was more
    to this than grief. 
    
    "Yes," he begged. 
    
    *** 
    
    Tom pressed a kiss to the back of James' neck and scooted off the bed.
    He was feeling antsy and needed to walk. Oddly, he also felt exhausted
    even though he'd been asleep for at least six hours. The joys of pregnancy.
    
    He made his way to the elevator and sat on one of the built-in seats
    near the wall. By the time it reached its destination on the cafeteria's
    floor, he was fast asleep. 
    
    Mina found him a half hour later and gently shook him awake. "Tom? Are
    you feeling all right?" she whispered, not wanting to disturb him but
    needing to get him into a bed as soon as possible. The man looked ready
    to drop on his feet. 
    
    "Fine. A little worn out." He yawned, his eyes drooping. 
    
    "I'm concerned. You shouldn't be this exhausted, you haven't been that
    active for a few weeks." 
    
    He grinned. "Was that a joke, Mina?" 
    
    "No. Come on." 
    
    *** 
    
    Calhoun woke up alone. He felt a little better, but still fuzzy around
    the edges. He remembered Tom saying something about Wyrm but for the
    life of him he couldn't remember what. Whatever it was, no way it could
    be good. 
    
    Tom. Where was Tom? 
    
    He sat up slowly and shakily. There was a note on the dresser, and to
    his everlasting shock he could actually read it. 
    
    'James- 
    
    Went to get some food. Back soon. Love you. 
    
    Tom' 
    
    His vision swam anew and the simple act of reading exhausted him. He
    dropped back into the pillows with a thud, too sick to think. 
    
    *** 
    
    He fell asleep halfway through the exam, to Mina's concern. He appeared
    to be perfectly healthy, if a little knackered. She couldn't find an
    explanation for it. It was just... 
    
    Oh. 
    
    Oh dear. 
    
    Heart beats. She listened carefully to the stethoscope pressed to Tom's
    belly, able to distinguish at least four beats, one of which was Tom's.
    Triplets? At least. 
    
    She snorted, holding back a chuckle. Yep. That would do it. 
    
    Her thoughts and sympathy went to the brain-fried Sabbat on the ninth
    floor Molochs rarely had more than one baby at a time but male breeders
    didn't follow any of the rules. Well, if Tom remained true to form, he
    and Elder Calhoun had about three years to brace themselves. 
    
    She just hoped she wasn't around when Tom told Calhoun. 
    
    *** 
    
    //BENTON!!!// 
    
    It was rare that Fraser could be startled, but his father succeeded very
    well at it as the elder Fraser burst into his office at the consulate
    from inside the closet. 
    
    "Dad?" He forgot about the phone call. 
    
    //What happened? Why are you just sitting here calmly? What happened
    to the Yank?// 
    
    "N-nothing," stammered Fraser, not wanting to go into details about the
    blood letting and krakens. 
    
    //Nothing! Then why was I just talking to him in my office?// 
    
    Fraser rose, staring at his father. "Dad, he's...you saw Ray?" 
    
    //Not many Yanks with hair like that running around. Come to think of
    it, wasn't his hair red the last time I saw him alive?// 
    
    He hung up the phone without saying goodbye. "Dad, that's the other Ray.
    The one that had been a Gangrel, the one from the other dimension, not
    my Ray." 
    
    //What? Not your Yank?// 
    
    "No. Livia's father. Dad, is he alright?" 
    
    Considerably calmer, his father adjusted his fur hat. //He seems fine.
    A little confused, but they're a tough breed.// 
    
    "It was awful. Livia...Livia killed him just because he loved her." 
    
    //That's terrible. Demons and vampires were never so violent or wide-spread
    in my day. I'll keep an eye on him.// 
    
    "Please." 
    
    *** 
    
    Tom was wandering the hallways, trying to digest everything Mina had
    told him. He wasn't quite sure how to tell James yet. He touched his
    belly briefly. Triplets. At least. A silly smile spread across his face
    at the notion of triplets. Maybe more! James...poor James. He was in
    for a shock, to put it mildly. Maybe they'd have a son - a black-haired
    little boy to keep Adam company. 
    
    He stopped in front of a vending machine and stared at the selections,
    trying to find something. Anything. He was famished. He leaned his forehead
    against the cool glass and wished he didn't feel so tired. Mina said
    it wouldn't last, just until his body got used to producing enough energy
    for him, but God it was so exhausting... 
    
    He stared at the various foods and suddenly, as if the packages had minds
    of their own, everything in the machine came out of the slots holding
    it and showered into the tray beneath. Tom blinked. He really hadn't
    meant to do that... 
    
    He opened his eyes blearily when a hand landed on his shoulder. Von was
    staring at him, actually looking worried. That was one for the books.
    "What's up with you?" 
    
    "Triplets." Tom managed to get out before zonking out again. 
    
    *** 
    
    Calhoun lifted his head an entire inch off the pillow and blinked at
    the unlikely sight of Von carrying an unconscious Tom into the room.
    "Huh?" he grunted out unintelligibly. It was the best he could manage
    right now. 
    
    "I found him asleep beside a vending machine." Von rolled his eyes, getting
    Tom onto the bed, not too gently. 
    
    Cal sat up like a shot, ignoring the waves of dizziness and pain and
    barely able to make himself understood. "Careful, he's..." 
    
    "I know. Triplets. Or more. You're like a fucking bunny." 
    
    "Triplets?" Calhoun looked down at Tom, shocked. He gaped at his second
    in complete disbelief. 
    
    "Or more." Von looked up. "He says he didn't know until an hour ago."
    He knew he would regret sharing that information. He just knew it. Hell,
    he /did/ have two witches at home. They'd be fun. For a while. 
    
    "More?" squeaked Calhoun, blinking in horror. "More?" 
    
    Von shrugged. "Raffle a few off." 
    
    *** 
    
    Grissom sat in the chapel, staring at the flickering altar flames. The
    hospital chaplain had been horrified that his place of worship had been
    desanctified and had quit right on the spot. 
    
    He could feel Vermis. Vermis coursing through his veins, and trying to
    get into his mind. 
    
    It had not been so long ago that he had killed in the name of Andrew
    Vermi. Vermis. 
    
    He buried his face in his hands, trying to shove away the back burning
    images of his daughter's constant slaughter. He'd done the same. How
    could he fault her? 
    
    He had killed in the name of Vermis. He'd been born for it. Bred for
    it. 
    
    Au nom des vermis.  Im Namen der vermis. In nome dei vermis. In Nomine
    Vermis. 
    
    //No//, he abruptly jerked himself out of the spell winding itself about
    him. //No.// For Ray's sake he would not slip back into that old, easy
    way. //Never again, Vermis. You corrupted me, you corrupted my daughter,
    you killed an innocent man. No.// 
    
    He looked up at the candles, resolved to do what was right no matter
    what the cost to himself. 
    
    *** 
    
    That afternoon, with the arrangement for the funeral almost complete,
    Ray Kowalski got a call from his brother, Fletcher. 
    
    It started out simply enough, with Fletcher introducing himself. As if
    the detective wouldn't recognize that nasal tone. 
    
    Fletcher Christian Kowalski didn't recognize his own brother's voice.
    
    "...I've been lead to understand my younger brother Ray has passed away.
    I'm trying to find out the details." 
    
    "I'm not dead yet, /Chris/," he said dryly, annoyed that it took a death
    for his brother to call after spurning him all these years. 
    
    "Ray?" breathed his brother. 
    
    "S'me, Chris. Who told you?" 
    
    "Mr. Taupin, our old barber. He tracked me down here in Phoenix..." 
    
    He answered the unasked question. "It wasn't me. It was someone close,
    but not me. I can't tell you what happened, but I'm okay." 
    
    Relief turned to anger on the other end of the line. "Jesus, you fucking
    scared me!" 
    
    "Guess I had to die to get you to call, huh?" he asked, not in the mood
    to pull punches. 
    
    *** 
    
    Turnbull grabbed the telephone and greeted the caller warmly. He was
    met with another greeting by the other Tom. "Turnbull, can you use my
    blood to open a wormhole?" 
    
    "I...suppose. Why?" 
    
    Silence. He could practically feel Thomas shrugging. "Would you? If I
    needed you to?" 
    
    "No." 
    
    A snort. "That's what I thought." 
    
    *** 
    
    Tom hung up the payphone and sighed. He knew he could stop her. He was
    sure of it. Ray couldn't defend himself from her attacks. He could. 
    
    They were his, inherited from him. And he was better. 
    
    He shook his head. He'd have to do this the old fashioned way. He smirked,
    shaking his head again. "Little violence never hurt anyone..." 
    
    *** 
    
    Alex woke up alone, except for a warm, trilling wyrm child curled on
    his chest. He blinked and looked around. She stirred, a little annoyed
    at having her sleep disturbed. "Hey, sweetie. You see where daddy went?"
    
    Eva trilled in the negative. 
    
    Why did he have a really bad feeling about his? 
    
    *** 
    
    Turnbull was standing sentry outside the consulate when he was grabbed
    by the arm. "Turnbull..." A hissing Grissom...the other Tom...was in
    his face. "I'm going home to discipline my daughter. Are you gonna help
    the easy way, or are you going to be difficult?" 
    
    Turnbull was silent. He was after all on sentry duty. Besides, what was
    the Oracle going to do, he wasn't prone to.... 
    
    He bit back a grunt of pain as his arm was twisted painfully behind his
    back. "I said, Renny, are you going to make this easy or hard?" 
    
    "Why are you doing this?" Turnbull gasped out. "She'll kill you, just
    like she did him...." 
    
    "No. She won't. She can't..." Tom sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. The
    hard way." He grabbed Turnbull by the temples and concentrated. 
    
    It was the last thing that Turnbull remembered. 
    
    *** 
    
    "Constable?" Fraser knelt near the unconscious Mountie and shook him
    gently. "Constable, are you all right? 
    
    Turnbull stirred, moaning at the agonizing pain in his head. He had a
    vague memory of...oh no.... 
    
    "Who did this?" 
    
    "T...Thomas..." 
    
    "Why?" 
    
    "He's going back...for her." 
    
    Fraser gasped, eyes wide with horror. "What can we do?" 
    
    Turnbull tried to catch his breath. "Nothing." 
    
    *** 
    
    "Would you like me to leave you alone, Fraser? Do you need time by yourself?"
    asked Calhoun. He stood in the door of the bedroom shared by the James
    and Tom of this world, looking at the grieving man lying on the bed.
    
    Benton seemed to think about it for a long moment then shook his head.
    "No. No, I prefer that you stay. Please stay," he hastily added. "I...would
    like your company, Elder." 
    
    Calhoun nodded, knowing Ben wasn't alone in needing company. He sat on
    the bed with a sigh. 
    
    "Did you love him?" Benton asked abruptly, looking up. 
    
    Calhoun let his mind wander a bit. "How could I not? How could we not,"
    he added with a faint smile at Caine's indignant huff. "He was...hard
    to resist. He loved you for ages. I used to tease him so badly. He was
    following you for months." 
    
    "Really? I read his files when he went rogue. He fascinated me. I think
    I envied him a little, too." 
    
    Calhoun thought of all that had occurred between Ray and Tom and the
    Mountie and wryly said, "Me too." 
    
    *** 
    
    "He what?" Alex held Eva as she ate, staring wide-eyed at Fraser and
    Turnbull. "He just had a baby, is he nuts? She'll kill him!" He wasn't
    sure which emotion to allow to the fore, anger or fear. 
    
    He blinked and Eva let out a chirping complaint that he wasn't feeding
    her.  They'd tried a variety of foods and so far she liked applesauce,
    corned beef, and green jell-o. Alex, who had zero experience with children,
    saw nothing wrong with her diet, totally unaware Tom would have screamed
    had he known the sergeant had fed a newborn demon part of a Reuben sandwich.
    He didn't give it much though since Adolph devoured the other half. 
    
    "He seemed quite convinced that she couldn't kill him." Turnbull held
    an ice pack to his head weakly. "I have no idea why he would believe
    that." 
    
    "I don't understand why you can't go after him. Stop him," said Vargas,
    shoveling applesauce into Eva's open mouth. 
    
    "He did more than use my memory of how to create a wormhole. He took
    it." 
    
    The spoon full of applesauce paused midair. Eva watched, transfixed on
    her next mouthful. "He took it." 
    
    "Borrowed it," growled the Seeker, clearly determined to get the information
    back. 
    
    Alex blinked, then sighed. "Christ..." 
    
    Turnbull looked to Adolph. "He seemed convinced that he was the only
    one who could stop her. Do you have any idea why he'd think that?" 
    
    Adolph thought then nodded. "He was The Angel of Death." 
    
    He received blank looks from everyone except Alex, who froze, straight
    ahead in horror. Thousands of emotions seemed to float through the cop's
    eyes. Eva broke the spell by lunging for the spoon and missing by a foot.
    Alex scooped her up just held the bowl of jell-o for her to eat. 
    
    "The Angel of Death?" Fraser asked curiously. 
    
    "Vermis' executioner." Adolph paused, unsure of how to continue. "He
    killed in Vermis' name. Subversives, people who opposed him, or anyone
    Vermis wanted to make an example of." 
    
    "How?" 
    
    "The way Livia killed Ray Kowalski, for one. But he supposedly had many
    other skills." Adolph shivered. "He gained his power from Vermis himself,
    if he believes that he can kill her, and that she cannot kill him, he
    must be tapping back into it." 
    
    *** 
    
    Grissom entered the bar, going straight to the main counter. "Jack."
    He grinned at the bartender who greeted him. "Where is she?" 
    
    "Who's that, Tom?" 
    
    "You know who. What're they calling her? Vermis' new Executioner." 
    
    Jack's eyes went wide, and he backed up a foot. "Whoa. Don't. Not here,
    man, I don't need...." 
    
    "Calm down. I just wanna know where she is." 
    
    "The Daughter. They're calling her The Daughter. I don't know where she
    is. Really. Don't..." Jack failed to back up another inch when Tom grabbed
    him by the arm. 
    
    "You never saw me," stated Tom firmly. 
    
    "Don't worry about that," muttered Jack. 
    
    *** 
    
    He felt warmth at his back, felt strong arms holding him and knew it
    was Tom. Tom? Had he come with Von? He couldn't remember. Something about...the
    babies. That was it. Babies. Plural. Christ. 
    
    He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. The room swam before
    him. Before his stomach could protest, he shut them again. What had happened?
    Livia. Vermis. He had a memory of screaming. Pain. His prince helping
    him. What had happened? 
    
    Some time later, he felt Tom stir beside him and heard voices. Alex was
    here, so were Fraser and Turnbull. Adolph. Something that hummed sweetly.
    He listened without hearing the blurred noises. His mind could not sort
    them when they all spoke like this, in whispered tones. The sweet hum
    turned into birdsong at Tom's voice. Weird. 
    
    "Jamey?" Fraser sat close to the bed. His voice was full of regret. "Jamey,
    I know you're unwell. Do you know what's been done to you?" 
    
    "Psi...b'lass," he managed to whisper. 
    
    "You have the human equivalent of a concussion. According to Mina, though,
    you won't get well on your own." 
    
    "Nnn," he grunted. Even the vibrations of his own voice hurt. 
    
    "What is probably going to have to happen is another psi-blast." 
    
    He twitched. Great. Why couldn't he have just jumped on a live hand grenade
    instead? 
    
    "James..." He felt fingers stroking his hair and groaned. Even that little
    movement hurt. Livia had done this to him? She was barely even a week
    old... 
    
    "James, would it be easier if I did it?" Tom whispered, pulling his hand
    away from Calhoun's hair. 
    
    "Mm." Calhoun agreed, barely intelligible through the pain. Hurry. Hurry,
    hurry and don't make it hurt... 
    
    He felt hands rolling him onto his back and warm fingers touching his
    forehead. This was gonna hurt. This was going to hurt /a lot/. 
    
    //I love you...// 
    
    *** 
    
    Mina entered the hospital room and checked her patient. Though she was
    the one that had proposed the psi-blast to unscramble the Elder's circuits,
    she would have preferred the Oracle Thomas to do it. He just seemed to
    have more experience and better control with this sort of thing. 
    
    Eva trilled at her in recognition and she smiled at the pocket-sized
    demon. "All of you, out. Fraser can stay. Everyone else, scram." 
    
    *** 
    
    It took him less than twenty minutes to find the place. The Anti-Vermis
    League's home office, down on Church Street in Newark, right next to
    the fortune cookie factory. It'd moved since he'd last been there, and
    his intentions were somewhat less...antagonistic this time. 
    
    He smirked at the group's logo of a worm inside one of the 'Don't Do
    This' circles and sat right on the front steps. 
    
    No way would Livia pass up the opportunity to come here. He hadn't. Ever.
    These people were the best targets for any executioner - already unpopular
    with the general populace for the way they opposed Vermis' orderly little
    world, they also tended to be comprised of low-lives and outcasts that
    nobody would miss even if they were gone. 
    
    Apparently, though, while he was in Chicago, they'd grown in strength
    and popularity until they had become a major threat to good 'ole Andy.
    
    Livia was going to need practice with executions. She /would/ come here.
    It was just a matter of one wormhole, spend an hour slaughtering, do
    some shopping down town, go home to Baltimore. Tom had gone all over
    the country and Canada and Mexico doing that. He'd built up quite a legend
    for the Shadow of Death, too, in the time he'd been with Vermis. 
    
    He sat back on the stoop and waited, thinking. If he knew Vermis, and
    he was sure he did, the Wyrm would've figured out by now that he'd come.
    He might've even guessed why. 
    
    It might be best to switch power sources. 
    
    Let's see...did he know any other Demon Highers? 
    
    A slow grin went across his face. 
    
    *** 
    
    Tom was getting ready to send the psi-blast through his lover when he
    felt it. The psychic talon just digging into the base of his mind. He
    closed his eyes, shaking his head, vigorously. //No...// 
    
    "Tom?" Fraser made his way over. "Is there a problem?" 
    
    "No...no...pro..." His eyes rolled back as the blast simultaneously went
    through Calhoun, while he felt something being pulled out of him hard
    and fast. He sagged forward like a wet towel, unable to hold himself
    up. 
    
    "Tom?" Fraser looked down. "Oh...oh dear...hmm." He stepped back and
    braced himself both mentally and physically as James screamed in pain,
    a long, agonized howl as his mind was ripped apart again. 
    
    "What the-?" 
    
    Fraser turned. Von stood in the door, watching as Tom collapsed. He'd
    never left the hospital since it was daytime. 
    
    Oh, dear. 
    
    *** 
    
    Ray Kowalski dragged Stenos and San Diego to Ma's with him when he went
    to visit the kids. He figured the other Calhoun and Benton needed their
    time alone and an empty apartment would give them more space to mope.
    Besides, his was the last face Benton Fraser wanted to see right now.
    He made sure there was plenty of food in the off chance Benton decided
    to eat, fed Diefenbaker some pizza and leftover lasagna, piled Aja into
    the car and took the two cops on a tour of Chicago as viewed through
    the windows of a GTO. 
    
    Stenos was having no trouble adjusting to Chicago and actually seemed
    to like it. Or perhaps it was just this world he liked. San Diego was
    anxious about his family. Kowalski kept them talking all the way to Ma's.
    
    Children poured out of the house when they arrived. It was a good feeling
    to be pulled in a dozen directions by small hands and arms as he walked
    across the front lawn. Frannie was on the front porch with Ma and Marie
    and Cecil, watching with amusement as the adopted family member was overwhelmed
    by the herd of youngsters. He called to Stenos and San Diego for back
    up. 
    
    "No way, man," said San Diego, laughing. He stopped when he saw Kowalski
    twinge, one hand going to his temple. 
    
    "Raymond," said Aja. "Leave him alone for a moment," he ordered the other
    children. With Nikko's help he managed to fend off the attackers except
    for Diefenbaker, who planted himself at his pack mate's side and could
    not be moved. 
    
    "What is it, my son?" asked Aja quietly, supporting him from the other
    side. 
    
    "Dead Man," Kowalski replied, glad they were here. 
    
    "Come, sit." He guided the detective up the steps to the waiting, fussing
    arms of Ma and Marie. He let Aja make the introductions as Stella came
    onto the porch with a pitcher of iced tea and some cups. 
    
    "Here. The caffeine will help," she said, handing him a glass. 
    
    "Could you convince Fraser of that?" he asked. "Thanks, Stell." 
    
    *** 
    
    He felt too many pairs of hands to count all over him, rolling him off
    James and lifting him onto another bed. "Tom?" a voice whispered, sounding
    watery and drowned out. "Can you hear me, Tom? Mina, I don't think he
    c..." 
    
    Everything went dark and fuzzy for a while, and then he felt a cold hand
    touch his cheek. Eyes fluttered halfway open and he stared up at what
    was probably James. He couldn't really tell. "Tom?" The voices still
    sounded funny. What was wrong with him?" 
    
    "James?" Was that his voice? He sounded so...weak. 
    
    "Yes. Tom, do you know what happened to you?" 
    
    "Took...something took...." 
    
    "Took what, Tom?" He couldn't think. He couldn't even begin to explain.
    "Tom?" 
    
    *** 
    
    Calhoun watched Benton sleep, keeping a vigil on the exhausted Mountie.
    They'd both loved Ray so much...The three of them. He sighed, not sure
    how they would manage to cope. 
    
    If Benton even could. 
    
    What would happen? 
    
    He sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard as he regarded
    the dark-haired man. Benton looked haggard and worn. Would he make it
    through the funeral tomorrow? Calhoun sighed as Diefenbaker padded into
    the room, his claws making small clicking sounds on the hardwood floor
    until he reached the carpet. With an unhappy sigh the werewolf settled
    down on the carpet to sleep. 
    
    He couldn't go to Ray's funeral. Not to be there, anyway. Neither could
    the James Calhoun of this world. Ray Kowalski was being buried on hallowed
    ground and damned as he was, he could not step foot there. 
    
    Fraser and Turnbull had scrambled and put together another RCMP uniform
    for Benton to wear. Ray would have been pleased. He loved that uniform.
    He'd loved Benton... 
    
    Why had his kind been denied tears? He wanted to cry right now. So much
    had been gained, so much more lost... 
    
    He fell asleep where he sat, arms folded across his chest and his head
    bent to his chest. 
    
    He wasn't aware when Benton woke an hour later and silently lay beside
    him, watching him sleep. 
    
    *** 
    
    Unable to keep up with the day, Kowalski finally apologized and took
    Ma up on her offer of a bed. Diefenbaker went with him, glad for the
    chance to snuggle with his other human. Much as he enjoyed the Vecchio
    house, he missed his own pack. 
    
    Try as he might, he could not rid his mind of the terrible events of
    the other day. Benton's face as he saw Ray. Fraser's face. God. What
    if...what if it had been him to die, not the other Ray? What would happen
    to Fraser? What if...what if he ever lost Fraser? Were all these risks
    worth the Mountie's life? 
    
    For one brief moment he considered a world without his Mountie in it.
    The thought was chilling and he shivered. 
    
    Dief raised his head off the pillow and looked at him with large, gold
    eyes, sensing his other human's distress. He patted gently at Kowalski,
    trying to comfort.  The prince smiled gratefully, pulling him close,
    trying to reassure Dief as much as himself. 
    
    He was afraid to sleep. 
    
    With good reason. 
    
    *** 
    
    Grissom looked up from the fortune cookie he'd found on the ground at
    his feet and slowly unwrapped it and snapped it. As a rule he didn't
    normally eat food he'd found on the street, but hell...he sometimes ate
    rats. 
    
    He peeked at the fortune after gulping down the cookie. 
    
    "Watch your back, moron." 
    
    He glanced up and raised his eyebrows, whirling around. Livia stood on
    the steps of the League, her clothes drenched in blood. "Livia?" 
    
    "Daddy. Have you come to join us?" 
    
    "Nah. I thought I might have more fun kicking the living snot out of
    Vermis, maybe you. Who knows? Whaddya think, sweetie? Sound like a plan?"
    
    She smirked, shaking her head at him. "He said you were graceful. He
    didn't say you were cocky and stupid." 
    
    "Well, he's no prize himself." Tom made his way towards her. "How many?"
    
    "How many what?" 
    
    "How many have you killed? They're not afraid of you at all. Why?" 
    
    "They fear me." 
    
    "They fear you. But they don't tremble at the sound of your name. People
    don't panic at the mere mention of the Daughter. Do they? Why is that?
    Going soft already?" 
    
    *** 
    
    He managed to get his eyes all the way open this time. Good. "James?"
    Still his voice was weak. James stared down at Tom, worried. Even Mina
    didn't know what happened. She was worried. So James was worried. Chain
    reaction. 
    
    "Tom? Who took what?" 
    
    "The...the other me...my power. He took all of it...." Tom closed his
    eyes, not even able to sustain that amount of exertion. "Get to Ray.
    James, something's wrong...Please..." 
    
    James Calhoun looked up, trying to focus his eyes. He was barely in any
    condition to move himself. He was aware of Fraser, the shorter red blur,
    and Von, the blondish blur. After several tries he managed to focus on
    his second. Von was clearly angry. At Tom, of course. God, they were
    like children. 
    
    Ignoring Mina's protests, he slowly rose. Fraser barged past Von to support
    him. 
    
    "Jamey, I'll go," said Fraser. 
    
    "I'm alright," whispered the Sabbat. 
    
    Von frowned. "No thanks to your pet cat." 
    
    He froze. Okay, this was it. He'd had it. 
    
    When James spoke, it was in a language so harsh, so gutteral, it actually
    hurt Fraser's ears. He winced, trying to cover his ears but his hands
    were occupied.  The effect of those few words on Von was staggering.
    He gaped for an instant, then dropped to one knee in front of the Elder,
    head bowed. James hissed a few more words then looked at Fraser. 
    
    "Let's go." 
    
    *** 
    
    Out in the hall, Fraser couldn't help but notice Von didn't follow. 
    
    "Jamey?" He cleared his throat and cracked his neck. "I realize it's
    none of my business, but the language you used just now..." 
    
    "Sabbat. We don't use it often." 
    
    "It was...very effective." 
    
    "It'll shut him up." 
    
    Fraser bit his lip. James let him stew. He waited until he felt Fraser
    draw another deep breath in a prelude to speaking. 
    
    "I gave him to Tom until the babies are born. He's Tom's Man Friday now."
    
    He grinned at Fraser's astonished look. 
    
    "I shut him up, didn't I?" 
    
    *** 
    
    Kowalski woke up in his dream. He was standing in front of the Xander
    Wyrm amidst mist and craggy rocks. The...kid looked annoyed. At least.
    
    "Can I get a little sleep?" snapped Ray. 
    
    "Very little," quipped Wyrm. "Walk with me." 
    
    For want of something better to do, Ray went along, picking his way across
    rough, porous rock. 
    
    "Now what do ya want?" 
    
    "Your help." 
    
    "Tell me another, Wyrmy." 
    
    "I'm quite serious. Fight for me, Raymond, and I'll return the terrarium."
    
    Kowalski stumbled, catching himself on the jagged stone. "Why would I
    want to go back to living in a lie?" 
    
    "Because it was a safe, happy lie." 
    
    "But it was still a lie." He dusted off his hands. He'd cut his palm.
    "And what about the rest of the world that got poisoned by ya when ya
    decided to crash the party? Millions died." 
    
    "They would have died eventually. Understand, Vermis wants death. I just
    enjoy corruption." 
    
    "Oh, yeah, polish up yer halo!" 
    
    Wyrm chuckled. 
    
    "Vermis has helped to kill one you held dear. Have I ever done such a
    thing? Indeed, I protected your Soul from Adolph when he would have killed
    him. I have defended you because I knew you would defend me. The situation
    is the same, only a little more desperate this time around." 
    
    *** 
    
    Von stared down at Tom, scowling. He hated this man with a vengeance,
    but now he had to serve him? Where was the fairness in that? He watched
    as Tom futilely tried to open his eyes and keep them open. 
    
    "Von?" Tom finally managed to whisper. 
    
    "What?" Von asked miserably. 
    
    "I don't feel very well..." 
    
    Shit. Probably a hair ball. Great. The Consort feline was about to yack.
    What the hell had he done to deserve this? 
    
    *** 
    
    They squared off, face-to-face and growling in the parking lot. Grissom
    let a psi-blast bubble out of his mind and let it hit her, hard where
    it hurt the most. 
    
    For one arrogant moment she didn't so much as falter, then she staggered
    and fell. 
    
    "Amateur bitch." 
    
    Livia snarled, stumbling to her feet. She was barely up when he knocked
    her down again. 
    
    *** 
    
    They were on the way to the Vecchio house when Fraser finally told him.
    
    "Dead?" 
    
    "Livia. I'm sorry." Fraser glanced at James, worried. "Are you all right?"
    
    The vampire didn't know. He honestly didn't. He kept thinking about how
    it could have been their Ray. Their prince. Fraser's lover. 
    
    He didn't realize it, but he was shaking. Finally he lowered his head
    to his hands and just sat there and tried to absorb this hideous news.
    
    "How...how is Benton?" 
    
    There was a long pause, then Fraser said, "He...is not taking it well."
    
    "And Calhoun?" 
    
    "The same. He's devastated. He's lost everything he loved. I hope...I
    hope he finds someone soon. Someone to love." 
    
    James thought. "Benton." 
    
    "What?" 
    
    "Not you. The other Benton. They have that in common, at least." 
    
    Fraser glanced at the Sabbat, trying and failing to picture himself in
    a relationship with the vampire. Calhoun apparently was doing the same
    thing with similar results. They looked at each other and both made the
    same face. 
    
    Still... 
    
    *** 
    
    "You can't be serious. Tom Cat /promised/ you that??" Kowalski stared
    at Wyrm, aghast. "Nah. He'd never...he wouldn't." 
    
    "Wouldn't he?" 
    
    "What am I thinking? Mr. Shoot First, forget to ask questions later.
    What deal did he make with you?" 
    
    "He frees me, I'll give him back your peace." 
    
    "You mean our lie." 
    
    "If you like." 
    
    Kowalski cursed, kicking the rocks. "Son of a bitch. What was he thinking?"
    
    "Probably something stupid, like his family or that thick-headed Sabbat
    he loves for some reason." Wyrm smiled, sarcastically. "A clan, by the
    way, I never threatened to eradicate." 
    
    "So what about...what about the world? What about the rest of it? You
    gonna let Vermis kill everyone? Keep us like Wyrmville, all nice and
    cozy inna book?" Kowalski stopped walking, tired of picking his way on
    such a treacherous path. 
    
    "I will leave the world to grow as it is, letting Chicago set the pace.
    Vermis I want off my planet. Trapped in this ridiculous form, there's
    little I can do. I need to be free." 
    
    "Ya haven't kept yer word in the past. Why should ya now?" 
    
    Wyrm stopped and faced him. "And when was this, Prince Kowalski?" 
    
    "Sophia an' her soul! You wanted her ta kill 'er own brother!" 
    
    "And his own father ended up killing him. So much more apt. It was almost
    poetic justice, don't you think?" He smirked. "Besides, I released Faith
    and the Woloch has a soul." 
    
    Kowalski blinked. He hadn't thought that Wyrm had, indeed, kept his promise.
    
    "So what do ya want from me?" 
    
    "Your willingness to fight in my name." 
    
    The red-haired detective stared at him. "Why me?" 
    
    "You remain a fire vampire despite your present state. The power lies
    dormant until Caine should reawaken it. Vermis doesn't know this. He
    simply dismisses you as a ghoulite, not the bane of our kind." 
    
    He was still, hating this position he found himself in once again. 
    
    "Why me?" 
    
    "You have a soul." 
    
    "Huh. Didn't help the other Ray." 
    
    "He didn't entrust it to another. That was his doom. Your soul is housed
    within an incorruptible force. Not even I can reach it. I know of no
    power that can ever hope to touch your Soul." 
    
    Kowalski smiled faintly at the praise from a being as awesome and terrible
    as the Wyrm of the Earth. 
    
    "Fraser." 
    
    *** 
    
    "Daddy!" 
    
    "Benito!" 
    
    Like Kowalski before them, James and Fraser were swamped with children
    and pets, giving Stenos and San Diego a reprieve for a few moments. Once
    at the porch James practically had to threaten Cecil to relinquish Cecilia.
    
    "Where is Ray?" asked Fraser after giving Ma a kiss on the cheek. 
    
    "Asleep in the children's' room," said Frannie, rocking her own son.
    
    James looked over at baby Matthew. "Not bad." He caught her eye. "Mine's
    got hair. Ha." 
    
    "Yours has a dirty diaper. Ha back atcha, blood sucker." 
    
    "Hey, Cecil, wanna hold her?" 
    
    *** 
    
    Once at the bedroom, Fraser smiled at seeing his Ray asleep. Dief smiled
    at seeing his human and growled a greeting as the Sabbat followed the
    Mountie into the room. The vampire shook the prince gently, trying to
    wake him up. Unlike the other dreams, Kowalski seemed to wake up quickly
    from this one. 
    
    "Dead Man!" Ray grinned. "Feel better?" 
    
    "No. What did you dream?" 
    
    Kowalski scowled, shaking his head. "I'm going to kick your boyfriend's
    butt, that ok?" 
    
    James thought about it. "At this point? I think Eva could kick his ass
    right now." 
    
    *** 
    
    "Ok, I got you..." Von started as he re-entered the hospital room, only
    to find Tom trying to make his way unsteadily across the room. He looked
    pale and sickly and all things that he was sure the feline shouldn't
    look. 
    
    Crap. Maybe he should call a vet. 
    
    "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 
    
    Tom stared at Von miserably. "My back hurts." 
    
    Von sighed, dropping the food on the tray by the bed. "I'll go get Dr.
    Turnbull. Just...don't fall over or anything stupid." 
    
    *** 
    
    "Wait a minute," Kowalski almost laughed. "You /gave/ Von to Tom Cat?"
    
    "He needs to learn a lesson. Tom is technically my retainer now and blood
    ties that close take precedence over rank." 
    
    "Tom has voiced some confusion over Von's apparent deference to his decisions,"
    said Fraser, producing a grin from Ray. 
    
    "How long?" asked the detective, delighted. 
    
    "Until Tom has the babies," said Calhoun smugly. 
    
    There was a moment of astonished silence. Fraser found his voice first.
    "Does...does Von have any idea of the length of Tom's gestation?" 
    
    It was the Sabbat's turn to grin. "Not yet." 
    
    *** 
    
    "THREE YEARS!!!!!" 
    
    Mina barely looked up at the Dutchman. "That's normal for him. We don't
    have much information on male breeders having litters. It could be a
    longer or shorter span, but three years is his average." 
    
    Von stared at the door to Tom's room, horrified. Three years of hairballs?
    A kinky Slayer? A whiney consort? Three years of being stuck tending
    a man he despised, watching him with the man he wanted? Lord have mercy.
    
    *** 
    
    Tom lay in the hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt like
    shit and hurt all over. He closed his eyes weakly and lifted a barely
    moveable hand onto his belly. He sighed and then coughed. It almost hurt.
    
    Something about this litter scared him. He wasn't sure what. Maybe it
    was just the quantity. Mina had told him there were few Moloch litters
    on record, but most were from male breeders. 
    
    Every so often, he would get a snippet of whatever the hell it was his
    double thought he was doing. Whatever it was, he seemed to have a lot
    better control of the Higher powers than he ever had. 
    
    Fuck, maybe he should just let the guy keep 'em. God knows, he'd never
    asked for them. 
    
    He felt a cold hand on his face and reopened his eyes, staring at the
    hazy blur that he assumed was James. 
    
    Had to be. That hair.... 
    
    "James?" 
    
    Calhoun nodded. "How do you feel?" 
    
    "I don't want to be here, James..." 
    
    "What happened?" asked the Sabbat. 
    
    Tom frowned. "The psi-blast. You were - oh." He paused, disappointed.
    It wasn't his James. He looked past the vampire. Benton was there, looking
    pale and tired. 
    
    "Hey. How you feel?" asked Tom. 
    
    Benton met his eyes. "I...have been better, Tom. Thank you kindly for
    inquiring." 
    
    They both looked up as a depressed Von returned. He leaned against the
    wall and sighed dramatically, folding his arms. 
    
    "What's with him?" Calhoun asked quietly. 
    
    "His Elder selectively repealed the Thirteenth Amendment." 
    
    "Hmm. I remember those days." 
    
    *** 
    
    Grissom was just about to deal one final blow to his daughter when a
    wormhole opened right in front of his face. Or, rather, a Wyrmhole. 
    
    He grinned, shaking his head, and watched as an unseen force dragged
    the fallen Daughter into the fiery darkness and then watched as it closed.
    
    He knew now. 
    
    Vermis could be beaten. Not yet, but soon. 
    
    He closed his eyes, concentrating. There was enough demon blood here.
    
    A wormhole opened up right at his feet and without hesitation he strode
    through. 
    
    *** 
    
    Alex was feeding Eva corn chips and explaining baseball to Adolph when
    his own Tom Grissom strode into the hospital room. He was dirty and tired
    and looked like a hero come home. Eva trilled at him happily, trying
    to fly but failing. 
    
    "Where the hell have you been?" demanded Alex, too relieved to be mad.
    
    "Disciplining my daughter. My other daughter," he amended hastily. He
    frowned. "What on earth are you feeding her?" 
    
    "Doritos. Why is everyone pissed at what you did to Turnbull and Tom?"
    
    Um...I, uh, borrowed some things of theirs." 
    
    *** 
    
    A few hours later, Turnbull had been able to get most of them gathered
    in Tom's hospital room. The Moloch was fast asleep, and Von assured them
    he was unwakeable. 
    
    "What did you do to her?" Fraser demanded curiously. 
    
    "Let's just say, she'll be out of commission for a while." Grissom sat
    back in his chair and gazed at his counterpart. "He wants me to keep
    them." 
    
    "What?" James asked quietly. He didn't need this, not now. Not on top
    of everything else. "Never mind. We'll discuss it all later. Did you
    find anything else out?" 
    
    Grissom nodded. "Vermis is beatable. He's weak. Vulnerable." 
    
    Kowalski nodded, grinning. "Wyrm said I'm still a fire vamp. Wyrm's Bank,
    or something." 
    
    "Bane," said both Frasers. 
    
    "Whatever." 
    
    Grissom nodded. "He also has weak points. He's over confident and he's
    ambitious. He had the audacity to take human form. A form that is breaking
    down, hence the sliminess of his skin." He leaned forward, thinking.
    "There's also Livia and her child." 
    
    "The child was probably conceived as a host for Vermis," Aja added, tapping
    his fingers against the chair. "As was, I believe, Eva. The child doesn't
    have to be destroyed. But Livia..." 
    
    "I can kill her." Grissom nodded, without an ounce of love for her in
    his voice. "I can do it easily." 
    
    He didn't miss Benton's wince of horror. 
    
    *** 
    
    Tom opened his eyes to find himself in Wyrm's chapel. The Wyrm ridden
    Xander was sitting in front of him, smirking. "Smart move. Letting him
    keep your powers. You realize he had to give you his." 
    
    "His?" 
    
    "You remember. The Oracle visions." Wyrm looked at Tom's belly. "Congratulations."
    
    Wyrm vanished and Adolph appeared in his place. This was not the sweet,
    happy son of his counterpart. 
    
    No. This was /his/ son. His child. 
    
    The child who had saved his life once. 
    
    The child who had tried to kill him twice, his friends on numerous occasions.
    
    His baby. 
    
    Adolph sneered at him, and reached out a clawed hand. "Mind if I tag
    along, /Daddy/?" The claws touched his stomach and he woke up with a
    start, sitting up in the hospital bed, breathing hard. 
    
    James was at his side in an instant. "Tom? What is it?" He grunted as
    Tom threw his arms around the Sabbat, pulling him close. "Tom?" 
    
    Tom buried his face in James' shoulder. He shuddered. "Nightmare," he
    whispered. 
    
    He wasn't so sure, though. 
    
    Concerned, James just held him tightly, smoothing his sleep-messed hair
    with gentle strokes. 
    
    "What was it?" he asked softly. 
    
    Tom shook his head. "Later. I want to go home." 
    
    "How do you feel, Tom?" asked Fraser. 
    
    He thought for a moment. "Pregnant." 
    
    *** 
    
    "You took his powers of Primal Higher?" hissed James. 
    
    "Yes. I needed a different power source, one Vermis wouldn't recognize,"
    explained Grissom. "It worked.  Now Tom wants me to keep the power."
    
    "Excuse me, but the man is a magnet for disaster. How precisely is he
    expected to defend himself now?" 
    
    "He's a Slayer, he's a Sabbat, he's a psychic, and I gave him my powers
    of Oracle." 
    
    Ray Kowalski, nursing a cup of bark tea, spoke up from where he perched
    on one of the kitchen stools. "Uh...Tom, didn't having a vision leave
    ya screamin' yer head off in pain?" 
    
    "Only over here. In my world they were really quite nice." 
    
    James glared anew at the Moloch. "Nice and convenient for you, Grissom.
    What about what you took from Turnbull?" 
    
    "I gave it back," said Grissom, trying to placate the Sabbat. 
    
    Before another word could be said the door opened and Benton, Fraser,
    Diefenbaker, and Calhoun returned to the apartment from taking the werewolf
    for a walk. It was late, but none of them, with the exception of Tom,
    wanted to sleep. They did not want the next day to get here any faster
    than necessary and sleep would have sped the passing of time. 
    
    Kowalski slid off the stool. "You guys want tea?" 
    
    "Yes, Ray." 
    
    "Thank you kindly." 
    
    He smiled at the two constables. "C'mon, wolf. I got ya some cookies."
    
    
    


End file.
